


【金黑】特查拉需要一个继承人（全）

by S_C_XX



Category: cpy
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_C_XX/pseuds/S_C_XX





	【金黑】特查拉需要一个继承人（全）

瓦坎达是美国的一个大家族设定，特查拉双性设定，有生子，雷者勿进。

——————————————

1.

“特查拉，你确实很优秀，老家主过世后你来继承这个位置也的确顺理成章，可是……”

 

“瓦坎达需要继承人，你明白的吧？”

 

“你说说你这个情感缺失……又有洁癖，别说继承人了，伴侣我看你也没有找一个的意思啊。”

 

族中的长老们端着慈祥的表情看着坐在沙发上表情淡漠的少家主，语气里的关心和大义凛然让一旁的苏睿想要作呕。

 

一群猫哭耗子的东西。

 

特查拉生了一双好看的眼，睫毛卷翘得就像洋娃娃，瞳仁乌黑得像夜，任何一点点的光亮洒进入都衬得这眼睛像星空般美好。可惜，特查拉的眼神太平淡了，淡到没有一丝波澜。

 

特查拉看向发话的大长老，眼神幽深得让后者心里打了个突。

 

“长老们放心，一年之内，你们会见到我的继承人的。”

 

长老一愣，显然没有料到特查拉这么容易就做出妥协，毕竟这么多年，这个长相漂亮，手段果决的年轻人是有多厌恶别人的触碰他们都有目共睹。

 

“特查拉，你应该明白，豹神在上，瓦坎达的信仰决不允许我们利用其他手段去培育孩子的吧？”

 

感受到苏睿投过来的担忧的眼神，特查拉眼睫颤了一下。

 

“长老放心，我明白。”

 

2.

 

“哥哥，要不我偷偷帮你做人工试管吧，他们不会发现的。”

 

苏睿手里拿着特查拉跟她要的药，在递给后者的时候犹豫着，攥紧了小巧的瓷瓶希冀地对她哥哥又说了一次她已经说过无数遍的话。

 

特查拉沉默着摇摇头，拿过瓷瓶，伸手揉了揉妹妹的脑袋。

 

“瓦坎达有一套检测的方法，是瞒不过的。”

 

看着自己的妹妹一副恨不得哭出来的样子，特查拉勾了勾唇角，露出无奈的笑，不复刚才面对长老们的面无表情的样子。

 

他又不是真的情感缺失。

 

“好了，别担心，”特查拉搂了搂自己的妹妹，轻柔地拍了拍后者的背，安慰的话是说给苏睿听的，也是说给自己的，“不过一个孩子罢了。”

 

3.

 

深夜里，飞行器迅速地掠过美国上空，在一个偏远的小镇里缓缓降落。

 

特查拉在飞行器的房间里面对着床上放着的一套衣服沉默良久，才伸手脱掉身上的浴袍，拿起来换上。

 

半透明的紧身上衣包裹住蜜色的肌肤，胸前深色的乳头若隐若现，堪堪包住臀部的皮裤完美地体现了臀部和大腿的紧实挺翘，带着一点高跟的小皮靴露出纤细的脚踝，衬着线条美好的小腿分外诱人。

 

特查拉看着穿衣镜里陌生的自己，又拿出一副暗紫色的面纱戴上，遮住了半张脸，只露出一双好看的眼睛。

 

眨眨眼，黑珍珠似的眼睛里清冷的神色消失不见，取而代之的，是惊人的媚色，水波流转间，尽是无声的魅惑。

 

4.

今夜，这家小酒吧里所有的人都没有心思去管旁的什么了，所有火热的视线都集中在那个舞台上高挑的身影上。

 

妈的，什么时候他们这种小地方也有这么辣的男性舞娘了？！

 

柔软的腰肢每一次扭动都引起下面一片粗重的呼吸声，虽然看不清面容，但每次被那双勾魂摄魄的眼睛掠过的人都忍不住吞咽唾沫，拿着手中的酒一口一口地灌。那人脚上的高跟每一次落下都仿佛是落在了在场的每一个人的心里，小腿肚上的肌肉每一次缩紧都让男人们恨不得扑上去代替地板。修长的腿随着动作不时地抬起，大腿根被裤子勒出美好的肌肉曲线，又很快随着动作放开。劲瘦的腰身在单薄的衣物里伸展，胸前的两点鲜艳得像两朵娇嫩的玫瑰。

 

人们的目光一寸寸地爬满这个妖孽一般的男人的每一寸肌肤，巧克力色的肉体让他们口干舌燥。

 

沐浴在灼热的目光之下，特查拉一边随意地展示着自己的身体，一边用目光挑选着视线范围内的雄性。

 

他当然不会跳舞，但他知道什么样的动作能够让自己的魅力最大化。

 

当特查拉以一个半蹲的动作缓缓站起，向斜后方丢去一个含满水光的眼神时，在一个不太明亮的角落里，他看见了一个人。

 

一个和他有些同样肤色，气势却危险了太多的男人。男人有些一头帅气的脏辫，一双豹一般凌厉的眼睛，微微勾起的厚实的唇，壮硕的身材，宽阔的臂膀。两人的目光在空气中交接，立刻像火遇上油，炽热的火焰同时撩到了两人的心里。

 

特查拉看见男人盯着他，缓慢地伸出舌头舔了舔唇，双腿朝他打开了一些，露出胯部鼓囊囊的一团，并且极具暗示意味地挺了挺。

 

特查拉停下动作，朝他的方向走去。

 

这里所有的人里，只有这个男人达到了他的标准。

 

5.

 

艾瑞克从没想过，在这种小地方完成任务后随便找个地方喝点小酒，竟然还能让他碰上这样合自己心意的尤物。

 

当这个人一开始登台的时候，艾瑞克的目光就黏在他身上下不去了。

 

但他没有上去将那个人直接扯到自己怀里，毕竟他还不想过早的成为整个酒吧所有发情的雄性的敌人。

 

他在等那个妖精自己朝他走下来。他当然看得出这个人的四处游移的目光是为了什么，就像一个漂亮的雌兽在挑选心仪的雄兽一样，而艾瑞克对自己的信心显然不只一分半点。

 

如果这个小荡货敢走向别人……他不介意将那个人的脑袋狠狠按进马桶里，再将这个没有眼光的小荡妇肏死在床上。

 

哦。

 

他走过来了。

 

6.

特查拉走过去的路上蹬掉了脚上穿起来有些不舒服的高跟鞋，他听见自己身后那群饥渴的男人在哄抢自己踢掉的鞋。

他没去管那些烦人的苍蝇，只是直直地盯着他选中的人，光着脚走到他身前，轻巧地坐进男人的怀里，臀部抵着男人的下身磨蹭着，在围观者的吸气声里伸出手指挑逗地在男人的胸肌上划圈。

 

一个圈还没有画满，特查拉感到自己被大力抱起，然后眼前的景色飞速地倒退。

 

顺从地贴着男人厚实的肩，任由男人将他带出酒吧，来到男人居住的酒店，被狠狠地摔进柔软的床铺里。

 

看到酒店的房间明显被居住过的痕迹，特查拉有些小失望。

 

看来这个人也只是经过这里，他本来还打算找一个本地人的。

 

不过，很快他就没心思失望了。

 

7.

激烈的吻如同狂风骤雨般落下，特查拉感受到男人的舌舔过他的额，他的眼睫，他的脸颊。在对方想要掀开他的面纱与他接吻时，特查拉伸手拦住了对方。

 

“不可以揭开。”

 

凑到男人耳边，特查拉轻声说道。同时伸手握上男人炽热的肉棒开始撸动，希望转移男人的注意力。

 

苏睿做的面纱，虽然不容易掉，但是到底经不起扯。

 

而且，他也没打算跟男人进行缠绵的前戏。

 

男人被他摸得呼吸一滞，也没强求，转而剥开他身上少的可怜的布料，俯下身去含他挺立的乳头。

 

粗糙的大手在他的肌肤上揉捏，一路往下，从挺翘的臀肉绕上去，摸到股缝中。

 

感受到男人的指尖在后穴旁徘徊，特查拉喘着气扭臀躲开男人快要刺进去的手指。

 

伸出有些发软的手轻轻抓住男人的手，往上带了一点，使男人的指尖碰到另一个隐秘的穴口。

 

娇嫩的穴藏在肉棒和后穴之间，在情欲的刺激之下轻轻颤抖着，自主分泌出透明的液体，淫靡地流到股缝中，鼓涨的小豆颤颤巍巍地立着，被男人一碰，便有更多的蜜液从小口中流出。

 

特查拉睁着迷离的眼，看向压在他身上不动的男人，下身不满意地蹭着，花穴主动撮吸着男人的手指。

 

“不要后面，要这里。”

 

修长的腿弯起，脚趾灵活地挑逗着男人硬挺的肉棒，另一只腿盘在男人腰上，暗示地用力将男人的腰推向自己的下身。

 

一双乌黑的眼，在暧昧的灯光下，媚的惊人。

 

8.

妖精。

 

9.

 

艾瑞克将自己硬得不行的肉棒一个深刺埋入为自己变得泥泞不堪的花穴里，层层叠叠的软肉立刻围绕上来，含着他的肉棒撮吸。

 

这种快感让他忍不住低吼出来。

 

简直……插进去就快要射出来了。

 

趴在这个妖孽柔软的身体上，平复了一下射精的欲望，伸手捏紧那挺翘的臀，使五指陷入丰满的臀肉里，使力将身下尤物的下身狠狠按向自己，同时自己的胯部开始快速耸动，一下一下地顶入蜜洞的最深处。

 

每一次抽出，滑腻紧致的软肉都不停地绞紧他的肉棒挽留他，在他狠狠撞入时，又颤抖着撮吸，撞入最深处，艾瑞克甚至感受到了深处有一张小嘴在亲吻他的龟头，就像女人的子宫一样。

 

这个发现让艾瑞克彻底化身为发情的公豹，他红着眼，一下比一下深地顶撞，誓要次次都撞到最深处，终于在一次深入下撞开了那个蜜宫。

 

“哈啊！”

 

一直忍着不叫的尤物受不了地弓起腰肢，同时脖颈向后仰，面纱下的小嘴发出难耐的喘息。

 

艾瑞克顶着最深处旋转、厮磨，他弯下腰，舔舐着这个尤物仿佛带着甜香的耳垂，在他耳边压低了声音说：

 

“别忍着，叫出来，我喜欢听。”

 

“……呀……啊……啊……你快……点……”

 

低声一笑，艾瑞克将尤物搂起来乘骑在自己怀里，腰部不由分说地开始大力顶撞。

 

这个姿势进得格外深，撞得格外狠。满意地听着尤物在自己耳边腻人的呻吟，艾瑞克的手顺着腰肢滑进那诱人的股缝，在粉嫩的褶皱上开始轻轻按压。

 

10.

 

这个人，哪里我都不想放过。  
11.

在后穴扩张的手指已经增加到三根的时候特查拉才意识到发生了什么，有些惊慌地伸手去试图抓住咕啾咕啾在自己后穴里进出的手指时，却突然被按压到后穴里一点，使他忍不住拉长了甜腻的声音发出一声媚叫，手在半途就软了下去，后仰的身子也向前软去，将乳首刚好送到男人嘴里，立刻被温暖的口腔包裹起来。

 

牙齿和舌头刺激乳首传来的快感让特查拉忍不住双手抱住男人的头，想推开男人，然而事实上却将男人的脑袋更用力地按向自己。

 

分神间，男人的肉棒啵叽一下从蜜穴中抽出，抵上被手指玩弄得殷红的后穴，先是龟头浅浅地插入了两下，然后猛地一冲，全根没入。

 

“啊！”特查拉被插得往上一耸，却立刻被男人掐着腰往下狠狠地按在了肉棒上，这一下刺激得猛了，特查拉直接尖叫着释放了出来，射在了男人的小腹上。

 

特查拉还在高潮中，男人却一刻也等不了地开始猛攻，顶着菊穴里的敏感点就是一阵强有力地抽插，让特查拉只能被动地伏在男人的肩膀上发出小猫似的呜咽。

 

抽插了许久，后穴已经快被烙铁一般灼热的肉棒磨出过来，特查拉感到埋在自己身体里的肉棒开始胀大，这个发现让他有些惊慌地试图挺着酸软的腰抬臀把男人的肉棒从后穴里抽出来。

 

“不……射在前面，射在……呀啊！”

 

好不容易拔出一半，被腰上的手狠狠往下一按，使肉棒又钉死在了后穴里，一股一股灼热的精液从龟头喷射而出，打在肠壁上，烫得特查拉忍不住颤抖。

 

完了，浪费了。

 

特查拉想。

 

12.

 

艾瑞克心情愉悦地抱着怀里的尤物，抽出自己仍然硬挺的肉棒，在呜咽声中不容拒绝地又插进了前面的花穴里，用丝毫不弱于刚才的力道又开始顶撞。

 

“不急，我保证前后都能吃到。”

 

13.

 

特查拉确实前后都吃到了，而且吃撑了。

 

这是哪里来的该死的种马？！

 

14.

一夜酣战后，艾瑞克心满意足地抱着尤物睡了过去。

 

不知道是处于什么心思，他真的从头到尾都听话地没有去摘尤物的面纱。

 

即使他超她妈想知道这个妖精长成什么祸水样。

 

但是他还是忍住了，甚至在睡着前还隔着面纱吻了吻这个人的唇。

 

等明天醒了，问问他的名字，然后和他表白。

 

恩，就这样。

 

15.

第二天，艾瑞克醒过来的时候，床上就只剩他一个人了，如果不是床铺还凌乱着，他都要怀疑昨晚的一切是不是只是他做的一个春梦了。

 

臭着脸去拿衣服，从衣服里掉出一张纸条，捡起来一看，艾瑞克的脸色立马被气的铁青：“妈的你别让老子逮到你！”

纸条上写着：谢谢你，你的技术不错。

艾瑞克现在才觉的他是被睡了，而不是睡了别人。

 

艹！

 

16.

 

特查拉赶在男人醒之前离开了那个地方，离开前还很有礼貌地留了个纸条道了个谢。

 

用酸软的双腿跌跌撞撞地走回空无一人的飞行器，开启自动回程模式后，回到房间找出苏睿给他的小瓶子，倒出里面的药吞了下去。

 

这个药能确保他一次就受孕。

 

花穴里的精液被他用东西锁住了，但是后穴里的液体止不住地往下流，感受到从股缝里滴下液体的诡异感觉，特查拉的脸色也不好。

 

该死的种马！

 

17.

 

“怀上了，是双胞胎，根据受孕时间来看，女孩比较大，男孩比较小。”

 

苏睿摘下放在特查拉肚子上的仪器，小声跟特查拉说着结果。看着自己哥哥低头一言不发抚着肚子的温良模样，苏睿没忍住好奇，开口问道：

 

“你到底给我找了个什么样的哥夫啊？”

 

这中标一下子就中两个，挺强的啊。

 

特查拉瞟了一眼表情荡漾的妹妹，没有回答。只是耳朵尖有些红。

 

18.

开始不显怀的几个月里，特查拉还呆在家族里处理事务，当肚子大到宽松的袍子都遮不住是，他寻了个理由搬出了老宅。

 

原本长老们对他的行为有些不满，但被他一句话堵了回去。

 

“我的孩子快要出生了，我要陪着直到他安全降生。”

 

几个月后，面色有些苍白的特查拉抱着两个孩子回了老宅，任由一干长老对孩子进行检查。

 

“这确实是特查拉的孩子。”

 

“……唉，算了算了，这个年轻人说实话挺不错的，既然继承人的问题解决了，就认了吧。”

 

特查拉苍白的面色众人只当他是照顾孩子累的没太在意，好在苏睿天天又是制药又是食补的将哥哥身体的亏损补了回来。

 

两个孩子得到了很好的照顾，弟弟比较像特查拉，性格沉稳，这让等着培养他的长老们舒了一口气。

 

因为姐姐不知道是随了谁，脾气拽上了天，能动手就决不动口的火爆性子让众人十分头疼，才三岁就已经打遍小孩无敌手，像个女魔头。

 

为特查拉生孩子的女人性格这么暴的吗？

 

特查拉只字不提关于当年这两个孩子降生的过程，他尽职尽责地管理着父亲留下来的家族，同时扶养着两个孩子。

 

渐渐的，瓦坎达的人发现他们少家主不再是只有一个表情，拒人于千里之外了，特查拉会温暖地抱着两个孩子在花园里溜达，会亲自给弟弟挑小西装，会耐心地给姐姐梳被她自己结成一团的头发。众人忍不住感叹，果然当了父亲就不一样了。

 

只是，特查拉常常看着出落得越来越像某人的姐弟俩怔怔出神，眼神复杂。

 

众人都以为他在思念孩子的母亲，甚至有猜测认为孩子的母亲是不是难产而死了。

 

毕竟特查拉看上去不像是不爱对方的样子啊。

 

终于，在给姐弟俩过完两岁生日的次日，特查拉在第一次偷偷动用了瓦坎达的消息网，在得知了男人找了自己三年后，立即吩咐下去，在删除网络上一切关于自己的消息的时候，放一张清晰度较高的照片出去。

 

虽然负责这一块的人很疑惑，但还是按照家主的意思选出了一张网友的偷拍照放了出去。

 

然后，以这张照片为中心，网络上迅速炸开。

 

19.

 

艾瑞克找了那个人三年，每去一个地方做任务都一定会留心。

 

但是他连人家的名字、长相都不清楚，找人无异于大海捞针。

 

这三年他心里满满当当只装着一个人，竟逐渐改掉了四处留情的毛病，没再去沾惹别人，熟悉他的人都不理解这混蛋怎么改性了。

 

艾瑞克也很无奈，和别人做爱的时候，脑海里总会浮现出那一晚的场景。那人柔韧的腰，被上天眷顾的双穴，修长有力的腿，巧克力色的甜蜜的肌肤，小猫一样甜腻的嗓音，还有那璀璨如星辰的眼，都无比深刻地印在他脑子里，让他觉得别人都索然无味了。

 

他想他。

 

这该死的一见钟情。

 

而且他妈的他还一往情深了。

 

某一天，网络上突然被一张照片刷屏，照片自然也出现在了艾瑞克的首页上。

 

那是一个漂亮的男人抱着两个小孩在某个重要场合被偷拍到。

 

“惊人消息！瓦坎达现任家主揭开庐山真面目，且已经儿女双全？！”

 

艾瑞克不关心什么瓦坎达不瓦坎达的，他看着那两个小孩，只觉得心快要跳出嗓子眼了。

 

这个两三岁的小屁孩怎么和他小时候长得一模一样？！

 

这个小姑娘也长的像他！

 

视线挪到搂着两个小孩的男人的脸上，艾瑞克看到那双清冷难掩绝色的眼睛时，忍不住深吸了一口冷气。

 

妈的，自己老婆来头这么大？

 

自己的娃都能打酱油了？！

 

瞟了一眼评论：

 

“啊啊啊啊啊瓦坎达的家主这么年轻这么帅啊啊啊！”

 

那是我老婆！

 

“我的天孩子好可爱！”

 

那是我的娃！

 

“听说瓦坎达是不是没有主母？是不是是不是哇咔咔！”

 

“啊啊啊求嫁！”

 

……

 

艾瑞克狠狠地摔了手机。

 

20.

 

“我找我的老婆我的娃，你们敢拦我？”

 

小心潜入瓦坎达大宅的艾瑞克被捉包，站在一堆黑衣人的包围圈中脸色难看。正在他准备强行杀出一条路的时候，一个他心心念念了三年的声音传来。

 

“都下去，这个人……不用拦。”

 

所有的保镖一瞬间消失地无影无踪，只剩下艾瑞克和特查拉站在相隔几步远的地方沉默无言。

 

特查拉怀里抱着弟弟，身后跟着睁大了眼好奇地看着艾瑞克的姐姐。

 

特查拉有些紧张地抿抿唇。

 

“你来……有什么事么。”

 

艾瑞克被三双如出一辙的水汪汪的大眼睛看着，只觉得心下一软。

 

他发誓，这辈子他从没有用这么温柔这么深情的语气说过话。

 

“我来娶你。”

 

然而，艾瑞克却看见特查拉缓缓摇了摇头。

 

Shit！打晕他绑走还来不来得及？

 

正在艾瑞克准备动手时，特查拉走到他身前，将怀中懵懵的弟弟放到了同样一脸懵的艾瑞克手里，蹲下身抱起姐姐放进艾瑞克的另一只手里。

 

艾瑞克有力的臂膀能轻而易举地一手一个抱着孩子，但是他的表情有些无措，动作也有些僵硬，怀里两个小家伙带着奶香的小身体绝对是这么多年的雇佣兵生涯里从未有过的体验。

 

特查拉笑着伸手摘去男人脑袋上顶着的树叶，阳光下，一双眼里满是温柔。

 

“还是我娶你吧，雇佣兵先生。”

 

————————————End


End file.
